Koko ni Iru
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai begitu dalam meskipun sudah berkeluarga. Buah hati mereka ternyata nyata dan menunggu untuk disayangi. NaruSasu. Mpreg, more warnings inside! Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR! Dedicated to Opposite Party 2: Love Never Late.


**Koko ni Iru**

**Dedicated to Opposite Party 2**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Pairings:** NaruSasu, _slight_ NaruHina &amp; SasuSaku

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rated:** M for heavy theme

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, MxM, mpreg, OOC OOC OOC, _typo(s)_, **don't like don't read!** Berlatar setelah perang dunia Shinobi berakhir dengan Naruto, dkk. berusia sekitar 30-an. Kyou nggak ngikutin usia asli di manga-nya, yang Kyou bikin ini Boruto dan Sarada berusia delapan tahun dan Himawari berusia empat tahun dengan Sasuke menikah beberapa bulan lebih dahulu daripada Naruto. Dan Naruto di sini adalah Hokage keenam, penerus langsung dari Tsunade yang memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari keramaian.

**Summary:** Mereka saling mencintai bahkan setelah berkeluarga dengan pasangan masing-masing. Buah perasaan mereka sendiri ternyata nyata dan menunggu untuk disayangi.

**A/N:** Gomen telaaaaaaaaaaattt! Kyou bener2 telat nyelesaian fanfic untuk OP2! Tapi alhamdulillah sekarang udah kelar! Semoga berkenaaaaan!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ayah, Ibu,**

**Jangan lupakan bahwa aku ada di sini.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hari itu terik matahari bagai membakar bumi dan seisinya. Meskipun serangga musim panas masih kokoh bertandang di pepohonan, tidak demikian dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar. Banyak yang berkipasan dan membasahi kepala dengan air segar, bahkan membuka baju atau menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih terbuka. Semua karena hawa panas yang tak tertahankan. Namun, ada pula yang masih setia dengan penutup serba hitam bernamakan seragam ANBU karena tugas yang senantiasa tak pernah berhenti bahkan usai perang.

Di tengah udara yang kurang bersahabat itu, seorang lelaki berambut pirang cepak sedang berlatih seorang diri di ruang latihan pribadi kantor Hokage. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan membiarkan bagian atas tubuhnya terbuka, memperlihatkan peluh membasahi kulit kecokelatannya. Otot perutnya yang kencang dan terbentuk indah membuatnya terlihat gagah dan semakin tampan. Ialah sang Hokage desa Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Di luar ruang latihan, seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan yang digelung rapi ke atas menunggu dengan sabar sambil menyiapkan bekal makan siang yang dimasaknya. Di sampingnya duduk seorang anak perempuan manis dengan warna rambut yang sama dan bermodel bob yang sedikit mencuat pada ujungnya. Anak itu sedang asyik membicarakan teman-teman barunya di Taman Bermain Konoha, sementara sang bunda tersenyum menanggapi. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Hinata dan Uzumaki Himawari, istri dan anak perempuan sang Hokage.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa tou-chan selalu berlatih sendiri belakangan ini?" Tiba-tiba Himawari bertanya di luar topiknya.

Hinata mengelus rambut anaknya, "Karena rekan tou-chan sedang menjalani misi dan belum kembali," jawabnya.

Himawari menelengkan kepala ke kanan. "Tapi 'kan tou-chan punya banyak teman yang lain. Kenapa tou-chan nggak latihan sama mereka?" bingungnya.

Mata putih milik Hinata menutup setengah, "Teman tou-chan memang banyak tapi yang boleh masuk ke ruang latihan pribadi Hokage hanyalah satu orang, yaitu rekan yang belum pulang dari misinya," jelasnya lembut.

"Misinya lama ya?"

"Iya, tapi hari ini mungkin sudah selesai."

Himawari tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, tou-chan nanti—"

"Hi~ ma~ wa~ riiii~"

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bercuat seperti pisang yang langsung memeluk anak perempuan tersebut.

"Onii-chan!" ceria Himawari. "Nii-chan dari mana?"

Anak berhelai pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Boruto itu meletakkan dagunya ke kepala sang adik. "Harusnya tadi aku latihan dengan Kiba-sensei dan mengalahkan Sarada, tapi tiba-tiba neneknya Sarada datang dan mengajaknya pulang cepat-cepat. Latihan juga dibatalkan karena Kiba-sensei tiba-tiba ada urusan juga. Aku heran! Mereka itu kenapa sih?" jelasnya sedikit sebal.

Sesuatu terdengar janggal di telinga Hinata. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Boruto tampak berpikir sejenak, "Uhm, kalau nggak salah neneknya Sarada bilang ayahnya Sarada masuk rumah sakit atau ayahnya—" Belum sempat kalimat itu selesai, terdengar suara debaman kencang dari dalam ruang latihan. "Eh? Suara apa itu?"

Hinata langsung berdiri dan bergegas membuka pintu ruang tersebut. Tidak ia temukan sosok suaminya, hanya hembusan angin yang melewati jendela di pojok ruangan. Wanita itu pun menghela napas sebelum tersenyum sendu. Lalu ia kembali menghampiri kedua anaknya yang menatap bingung. "Kita piknik ke taman yuk?" ajaknya.

"Tou-chan gimana?" tanya Himawari.

Perempuan yang tadinya menyandang marga Hyuuga itu membereskan kotak bekal dan isinya. "Tou-chan ada urusan mendadak."

Jawaban itu bagai menyentil hati Boruto yang melihat adiknya sedih karena sang ayah lagi-lagi tidak bisa makan siang bersama mereka. Bukannya ia tak menyadari sesuatu di antara kedua orang tuanya, melainkan belum mengerti apa yang bermain di balik dinding transparan yang tebal itu. Apalagi jika dinding itu berhubungan dengan orang lain... yang ia tahu pasti adalah ayah rivalnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Jika kau sanggup menerima segala kekuranganku, kuharap kau pun sanggup menerima segala perasaanku._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ia berlari kencang, melompati dahan demi dahan pohon yang terbentang. Tak ia pedulikan sosoknya yang masih setengah telanjang dengan peluh yang semakin membanjiri. Tak ia pedulikan lelah yang dirasa karena latihan yang menguras energi. Tak pula ia pedulikan bisikan penuh rasa bersalah karena meninggalkan keluarganya begitu saja. Hanya satu yang memenuhi pikirannya. Satu sosok yang selalu membayangi benaknya. Satu-satunya keberadaan yang menempati keseluruhan hatinya... yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi dan kini terbaring di rumah sakit.

Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Sekilas informasi dari mulut anak laki-lakinya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir beberapa langkah ke depan mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan sosok itu. Misi yang sukses namun menghabiskan tenaga atau musuh yang beruntung dapat menyebabkannya lumpuh sementara. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah misi yang gagal disertai dengan luka yang fatal. Namun, ia percaya. Ia sangat mengetahui kemampuan dan kehebatan sosok itu, dan ia percaya bahwa sosok itu akan sangat sulit dikalahkan. Maka dari itu, ia percaya bahwa apapun yang terjadi dalam misi, sosok itu pasti akan segera kembali seperti semula.

Tidak peduli dengan gemuruh yang bermain di dadanya.

**Kita akan segera bertemu, ****Ayah****.**

Ia berhenti. Membeku dan membatu. _Apa... itu tadi?_ Ia menoleh ke seluruh arah, mencari suara yang tiba-tiba menggema di telinganya. Beberapa saat berlalu, ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

**Aku sudah tidak sabar.**

**_Rumah Sakit Konoha_**

Seorang anak perempuan berambut _raven_ yang mengenakan kacamata merah membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke. Anak itu membetulkan letak buku dalam pelukannya sebelum memanggil sosok yang berada di dalam. "Okaa-sama, bagaimana keadaan Otou-sama?"

Sosok yang dipanggil, Sakura, menoleh sekilas ke arah puterinya. Ia tahu bahwa raut wajahnya telah menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. Ditambah dengan tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan cakra hijau untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang terdapat di tubuh suaminya, jelas bahwa sang Uchiha tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Dan ia tidak ingin memperkuat kenyataan itu dengan kata-kata.

Sarada, anak yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, hanya melihat sosok sang ayah dengan tatapan datar meskipun kecemasan tetap bermain dalam hatinya. Tampak di matanya merah membara menghiasi permukaan pucat lelaki tersebut dan ia hanya berpikir bahwa ayahnya sedang kesakitan sebelum membuka kembali buku yang dibawa dan mulai membacanya di tempat ia berdiri. Jika Sakura melihat tingkahnya, pasti ia akan tersenyum karena mendapati betapa kutu buku anaknya itu. Sayangnya, fokusnya sekarang adalah sang suami yang entah mengapa lukanya tak kunjung menutup.

'_Ada apa dengan luka-luka ini? Padahal bukan luka yang fatal tapi kenapa semenjak tadi tidak bisa disembuhkan?'_

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menggerakkan tangan ke perut suaminya, dan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah cakra merah tipis yang menyelubungi cakra sang Uchiha. Saat diperhatikan baik-baik, bagian terkecil dari cakra tersebut berpilin dengan cakra biru yang merupakan energi murni lelaki itu. Pilinan itu membaur acak sehingga belum dapat diketahui ujung sumbernya. Namun, seutas tipis benang cakra yang menyatu dengan sempurna terlihat mengarah ke samping tubuh sang pria dan menunjuk ke jendela yang entah kapan sudah terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok sang Hokage tanpa pakaian lengkap.

"Naruto!" kaget Sakura, yang juga membuat Sarada menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah sang bunda lalu berpindah dengan cepat ke arah sang pria. "Apa yang kau lakukan—kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?!" bingung Sakura.

"Kudengar Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Jadi, aku langsung bergegas ke sini!" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menghampiri ketiga sosok yang ada di sana. "Bagaimana keadaannya, Sakura?" tambahan _–chan_ sudah lama menghilang dari nama sang wanita.

Penyandang marga Haruno yang berubah menjadi Uchiha tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. "Luka-luka Sasuke-kun tidak fatal tetapi aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya karena terhalangi oleh cakra merah yang menyelubungi cakranya! Kalau dibiarkan, luka itu tidak akan tertutup dalam waktu dekat dan tentunya membutuhkan beberapa bulan untuk pulih seperti sedia kala!" jelasnya sedikit terdengar frustrasi.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, bingung. "Cakra merah?" Lalu ia meraih tangan sang pasien dan—

**Ibu, Ayah sudah datang! Jadi Ibu tidak perlu khawatir!**

—baginya, waktu seakan terhenti… bersamaan dengan gelap yang menutupi pandangannya. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia _berada_ di tempat lain yang terasa familiar, ia mendapati dirinya beradu pandang dengan seorang anak kecil.

"**Selamat datang, Ayah!"**

"_Ayah?"_ Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"**Aku sudah lama menunggu Ayah dan Ibu! Aku senang sekali karena akhirnya kita bisa bertemu!"**

Kali ini Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. Panggilan 'ayah' untuknya yang sama sekali tidak mengenal anak di hadapannya merupakan tanda tanya besar baginya. Belum lagi keadaan tempat yang lumayan gelap dan sedikit banyak menyembunyikan perawakan anak itu, Naruto mulai berpikir untuk mempelajari jurus api agar cahaya yang ditimbulkannya dapat menerangi tempat itu.

"**Ah… Ayah belum bisa melihatku dengan jelas ya? Berarti belum saatnya…"**

Kalimat yang terlontar dalam lirihan itu membuat Naruto merasa sakit di jantungnya. Detakan yang tercipta pun mulai menderu seakan menantikan kejutan yang datang kemudian. Dan ia merasa dirinya mengetahui sosok di depannya.

"**Kalau begitu, Ayah tolong Ibu ya!"**

Anak itu menunjuk ke arah belakang sang Uzumaki, tepatnya ke sebuah gumpalan cakra raksasa yang terbuat dari pilinan acak cakra biru dan merah. Di dalamnya, terdapat sosok seseorang yang membuat mata Naruto membelalak lebar.

"_SASUKE!"_

Ia pun langsung merobek cakra tersebut dengan tangan kosong dan meraih sosok yang melayang di dalamnya. Pilinan cakra yang tadi menyelubungi pun berpindah tempat menjadi mengurung anak yang memanggilnya 'ayah' itu.

"_HEI—"_

"**Tidak apa, Ayah. Cakra ini memang seharusnya menyelubungiku agar aku bisa bertemu kalian dengan sempurna. Ibu hanya kaget dengan keberadaanku sehingga menyebabkannya kurang fokus dalam menjalankan misi dan akhirnya terluka. Cakra inilah yang membantu Ibu dalam proses penyembuhan walaupun memang membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar."**

Naruto sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Yang bermain dalam benaknya adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar yang sedang terjadi. Siapa anak itu? Kenapa Sasuke bisa diselubungi cakra aneh? Apa maksud dengan keberadaan yang dikatakannya? 'Bertemu kalian' itu maksudnya bertemu dengan siapa? Lalu 'ayah' dan 'ibu' yang dilontarkannya itu—

"**Ayah… sayangi Ibu ya…"**

Tiba-tiba, Naruto sudah kembali pada nyatanya di kamar rumah sakit sahabat terbaiknya. Ia berkedip dua kali sebelum menyadari sekelilingnya. Tampak Sakura dan Sarada menatapnya dengan lebar.

"Naruto… apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dalam kenihilan pemahaman. Dan melihat Naruto yang tidak mengerti pertanyaannya, ia melanjutkan, "Begitu kau menyentuh Sasuke-kun, luka yang berada di tubuhnya menutup dengan cepat… seperti saat _Kyuubi_ menyembuhkanmu!"

Yang terlihat sesuai dengan yang dikatakan. Safir Naruto melihat luka-luka yang tadinya terbuka lebar kini menutup tanpa menyisakan bekas sedikitpun. Dan oniks yang sedari tadi tertutup tirai putih pun mulai menampakkan tahtanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung menghampiri suaminya dan mengelus wajahnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanyanya cemas. Sarada berada tepat di sebelahnya dan menyentuh lengan sang ayah yang tidak berada dalam jangkauan sang Hokage.

Untuk sejenak, tidak ada reaksi dari sang Uchiha. Baru setelah lelaki itu merasakan elusan tipis pada punggung tangan yang digenggam sang Uzumaki, ia membuka suara. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Hokage keenam." Dan ia tak menyisakan ruang untuk sanggahan.

Mengerti maksud sang suami, Sakura mengajak Sarada keluar setelah berpesan pada Naruto untuk membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat usai urusan mereka. Wanita itu juga memberikannya yukata bersih suaminya untuk dikenakan agar menutupi tubuhnya. Anggukan singkat adalah balasan untuknya yang kemudian menutup pintu, membiarkan kedua lelaki tersebut di dalam ruangan.

Naruto tak buang waktu. Langsung saja ia menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening sang Uchiha sementara jemarinya menggamit lembut jemari putih berperban. "Kau membuatku terkejut, _Teme_! Kupikir lukamu sangat parah sehingga mengakibatkanmu harus menginap di rumah sakit! Kau ceroboh!" lirihnya.

"… Naruto,"

Bukan balasan atas tuduhan sang Hokage ataupun nama kesayangan yang biasa terlontar membuat Naruto mengetahui bahwa sang Uchiha akan membicarakan suatu hal yang sangat serius. Ia pun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menautkan pandangan mereka.

"Ada yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku."

Degup jantung terdengar jelas menggema.

"Dan ia memanggilku 'ibu'." Bukan 'itu', 'makhluk', ataupun hal yang mengindikasikan sesuatu yang asing tanpa kejelasan melainkan 'ia', sebuah pengakuan akan keberadaan seseorang… membuat Naruto teringat akan sebutan untuknya.

"… Anak itu memanggilku 'ayah'…"

**Aku selalu menunggu… menunggu hingga kalian menyadari keberadaanku.**

Terdengar jelas kata-kata dari dalam kepala mereka, membuat kompas safir dan oniks melebar dalam keterkejutan.

'_**Ckk! Lama sekali pemahaman kalian!'**_

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto dan Sasuke mendapati diri mereka sudah berada di depan _singgasana_ _Kyuubi_.

"Kurama, apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang sedikitnya terkejut berada di sana karena sudah cukup lama siluman rubah tersebut tak pernah mengajaknya bicara. Meskipun mereka masih bekerja sama di dalam misi, Kurama hanya meminjamkan cakranya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hal itu sudah berlangsung selama delapan tahun.

Kurama mendecak lagi. _**'Aku masih tidak ingin bicara denganmu tapi melihat kalian begini membuatku kesal!'**_ Makhluk itu lalu mengambil wujud manusia, menjadi seorang lelaki berambut merah membara dengan model _ponytail_ berantakan yang mencuat ke mana-mana. Ia mengenakan kimono hitam dengan corak api, angin, dan petir, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang bos _yakuza_.

"Apa yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Kurama menatapnya sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan menggidikkan bahu. _**'Langsung pada intinya. Seperti biasa.'**_ Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke jeruji kayu singgasananya. _**'Untuk seorang Uchiha sepertimu, tentunya kau menyadari bahwa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu bukanlah **_**apa**_** melainkan **_**siapa**_**."**_

Sang Uchiha mendapati napasnya tercekat dan peluh mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Sang Uzumaki yang berdiri di sampingnya mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya dan bermaksud mendekat ketika Kurama berkata lagi.

'_**Pertama kali kalian bersetubuh, cakraku menyatu dengan cakra si idiot yang entah bagaimana benar-benar bisa menjadi Hokage lalu merasuki sel cakra si idiot yang satu lagi yang kerap memikirkan untuk membalas dendam terhadap kakaknya yang juga idiot yang ternyata adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa idiot ini dari kekacauan akibat pemikiran tolol sebuah pemberontakan.'**_ Kurama mendengus. _**'Luar biasa aku bisa mengatakan **_**idiot**_** lebih dari dua kali dalam kalimat yang sama! Dasar kalian IDIOT!'**_ Ia mendecih di bagian terakhir dengan sangat kesal. Terlihat kedutan besar di dahinya yang tertutupi poni berantakan.

Naruto, yang tadinya memerah akibat satu kata vulgar dari Kurama, menampakkan wajah bingung. Tentu ia sudah terbiasa dianggap dan disebut 'idiot' oleh siluman itu tetapi tidak untuk sang sahabat dan semua yang disebutkan olehnya. Makanya ia bingung dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan lelaki berambut merah itu. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka hal yang berbelit-belit, Kurama! Dan karena kau menganggapku 'idiot' atau sebangsanya, kau adalah yang paling idiot karena malah menggunakan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti!"

Kurama langsung menonjok wajah Naruto dan membiarkannya terjerembab ke lantai yang penuh genangan air di sekeliling mereka. _**'Itu… untuk kebodohanmu delapan tahun yang lalu.'**_

Tidak terkejut dengan alasan siluman itu, Naruto membiarkan rasa sakit yang tidak sedikit menjalari wajahnya. Ia tahu persis apa yang menyebabkan Kurama begitu kesal padanya… atau sebenarnya pada keputusannya delapan tahun yang lalu. Hal itu berhubungan dengan sahabat terbaiknya dan dua orang wanita yang kini menjadi pasangan mereka masing-masing. Dan dari posisinya itu, ia mendapati Sasuke menatap tanpa emosi kepadanya—yang ia tahu betul menyiratkan sebuah perasaan yang juga mendekam dalam dirinya sendiri.

Perasaan yang harus dikubur jauh di dasar lubuk hati dan tidak dikehendaki untuk memendar kembali.

Menghela napas berat, pemilik kekuatan terbesar dari para monster memutuskan untuk meredam kemarahannya dan membantu dua manusia yang menarik minatnya itu. _**'Kalian dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!'**_ Kurama lalu memulai penjelasannya. _**'Hubungan intim kalian yang pertama terjadi sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan desa. Saat itu, cakra Naruto sudah bisa membaur dengan cakraku di luar kesadarannya dan beberapa bagian menyatu penuh lalu merasuki tubuh Sasuke yang dianggap lebih netral dan menyebabkan terjadinya gumpalan cakra dengan energi yang cukup besar. Hanya saja energi tersebut tidak dapat diakses oleh cakra murni Sasuke tanpa adanya bantuan dari cakra Naruto. Jadilah gumpalan itu berdiam dalam tubuh Sasuke hingga hubungan intim kalian yang berikutnya terjadi, yakni sebelum perang Shinobi terjadi. Gumpalan yang sedikit demi sedikit mengkonsumsi cakra Sasuke dan menyeimbangkan cakra liar Naruto yang sudah bercampur dengan cakraku itu mendapat asupan yang lebih saat hubungan itu terjadi sehingga menciptakan sebuah keberadaan yang melampaui dimensi dan… nalar manusia. Keberadaan itu hidup dan bernapas di alam yang mirip dengan tempatku ini hingga saatnya nanti keluar ke alam nyata, dan agar hal itu terjadi, yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanyalah satu…'**_ Ia menghentikan penjelasannya untuk memastikan dua lelaki tersebut memahami penuh maksudnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Kurama pun melanjutkan. _**'Anak itu butuh **_**pengakuan**_** kedua orang tuanya.'**_

Bagai ledakan keheningan yang menulikan pendengaran, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, yang memahami penjelasan Kurama, merasa sangat terkejut. Asumsi—tidak, kenyataan dari kata-kata yang diucapkan siluman tersebut sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Bukan hanya kenyataan bahwa kedua cakra mereka yang dibantu oleh cakra Kurama dapat menghasilkan sebuah keberadaan di luar nalar manusia tetapi juga kenyataan bahwa keberadaan itu ada dan menunggu untuk diakui… untuk disayangi.

Buah hati dari perasaan yang selama ini harus ditekan dan dipendam jauh-jauh.

Pemandangan lalu berubah. Beralih dari singgasana sang _Kyuubi_ menjadi dimensi hitam tempat Sasuke dan Naruto pertama kali menyadari sesosok yang berbicara dengan mereka. Di hadapan mereka terpampang sebuah kepompong energi raksasa yang di dalamnya terdapat satu sosok kecil anak yang sedang meringkuk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Terlihat pilinan acak benang cakra yang mengelilingi anak itu dan masuk secara berantakan ke dalam tubuhnya.

'_**Jika dibiarkan seperti ini, anak itu akan terus menyerap cakra kalian tanpa ampun yang suatu saat akan menyebabkan salah satu dari kalian bertiga hancur. Akan tetapi, dari observasi yang kulakukan selama delapan tahun ini, anak itu lebih memilih untuk melenyapkan keberadaannya sendiri daripada menyusahkan orang tuanya,'**_ ucap Kurama. _**'Dia lebih memilih kenyataan kalian daripada kenyataannya sendiri, dan sudah merasa cukup dengan pertemuannya dengan kalian beberapa waktu lalu,'**_ lirihnya.

Sesuatu menyentak batin kedua lelaki yang mendengarnya. Hal itu terasa seperti jalan perpisahan yang segera terjadi—yang tentunya tidak mereka inginkan. Karena mereka baru saja menemukan ikatan yang jauh lebih kuat dari sekedar perasaan yang bersambut. Dan ikatan itu memutuskan untuk menghancurkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyusahkan mereka? Tidak. Tidak akan mereka biarkan!

"**Tidak apa, Kurama-san. Aku sudah cukup puas bisa bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Meskipun Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa melihatku dengan jelas, dan kesempatanku untuk hidup dengan mereka tidak terwujud, aku tidak apa-apa."**

Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal luka yang menggores dengan cepat dalam hati mereka setelah mendengar nada itu. Perasaan kesepian, kesedihan, pengorbanan, dan kasih sayang yang bersatu dalam kerelaan yang mati-matian menyingkirkan air mata penderitaan karena keberadaan yang diabaikan selama bertahun-tahun, tidak mungkin mereka melewatkan hal tersebut. Karena mereka juga merasakannya. Karena mereka juga mengalaminya. Karena mereka juga memahaminya. Dan anak itu mampu bertahan selama delapan tahun tanpa keluhan sedikitpun membuktikan bahwa keberadaannya sendiri merupakan sosok kuat yang tak terpungkiri nyatanya. Ia hanya belum menunjukkan dirinya ke permukaan yang sudah pasti menerima sokongan dari dua ninja terhebat yang pernah ada… yang kini mulai menunjukkan tekadnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu," Naruto berkata, "Kau ingin keberadaanmu diakui dan sebaliknya membuktikan keberadaanmu dengan menunjukkan kemampuanmu saat kau lahir nanti. Kau tidak ingin diabaikan, dan juga tidak ingin sendirian. Kau ingin aku dan Sasuke—bahkan orang lain—untuk melihat dirimu yang sudah berusaha keras dan menerima pujian ataupun celaan. Kau ingin hidup! Kalau kau memang ingin hidup, katakan seperti itu! Jangan melarikan diri karena takut tersakiti! Jangan cepat menyerah akan sesuatu yang benar-benar kau inginkan dari dasar hatimu sendiri! Jangan menghindar! Hadapi semua dengan segala upayamu! Katakan kau ingin hidup dan bahwa kau ingin memukulku yang selama ini tidak menyadari keberadaanmu! Akan kuterima semuanya!" teriaknya lugas. Pria itu tahu bahwa anak_nya_ pasti mengerti perkataannya.

Gumpalan acak cakra berhenti merasuki tubuh anak itu. Perlahan, cakra itu memilin jalinan tanpa aturan menjadi lebih rapi dan pelan-pelan kembali memasuki tubuh itu dari dalam jantung. Lengan yang tadinya memeluk lututnya sendiri sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah yang masih tampak gelap.

"… **Aku ingin hidup dengan Ayah dan Ibu, tetapi rasa sakit yang selama ini kurasakan membuatku takut untuk mengharapkan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin kalian menolakku karena keberadaanku yang tercipta di luar nalar manusia. Aku tidak ingin harapan yang masih membuncah di hatiku hancur karena kalian tidak menginginkanku!"**

"Aku menginginkanmu! Akan kukatakan berkali-kali sesering yang kau mau bahwa aku menginginkanmu! Kau adalah ikatan yang tercipta antara aku dan Sasuke! Tidak mungkin aku tidak menginginkanmu!" seru Naruto lagi, menyampaikan maksudnya dengan sebenar-benarnya.

Dan jalinan yang terpilin rapi menyatu sempurna dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dan menyelubungi anak itu. Wajahnya yang tampak gelap kini mulai menerang, memperlihatkan surai _raven_ yang sama dengan sang Uchiha dan kulit kecokelatan yang sama dengan sang Uzumaki.

"**Apa kau juga menginginkanku… Ibu?"**

Perhatian Naruto—dan Kurama yang melihat dari jarak yang memberikan privasi—beralih ke sang pria yang masih menatap anak beserta gumpalan energi itu dengan mata melebar. Semenjak pemahamannya akan keberadaan sosok itu saat menjalankan misi—yang mengakibatkannya hilang fokus untuk beberapa saat sehingga membuatnya terluka meskipun misi berhasil diselesaikan, Sasuke sulit untuk percaya. Bukan karena ia tak mau percaya tetapi karena ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ikatannya dengan Naruto mampu melahirkan sebuah keberadaan yang selama ini diinginkannya.

Sasuke selalu menginginkan penerus marganya. Hal itulah yang memaksanya pada keputusan untuk menikahi Sakura karena hanya wanita itulah yang bisa diterimanya. Ia memang menyayangi wanita itu sebagai sahabatnya tetapi ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang yang lebih seperti perasaannya terhadap Itachi ataupun Naruto. Itachi adalah keluarga yang paling disayanginya, dan Naruto adalah satu-satunya sosok yang mampu membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang seutuhnya. Bagai melengkapi bagian yang hilang dalam diri dan keseluruhan benaknya, Naruto adalah orang yang ia inginkan berada di sisinya. Namun, keinginannya untuk memiliki penerus sah dari garis darahnya membuatnya mengesampingkan perasaan pribadinya dan mengambil jalur alami yang ada. Jika saja ia mengetahui dan menyadari keberadaan anak yang kini menanyakan perasaannya, ia tidak akan memungkirinya. Ia akan menerima lebih cepat karena anak itu adalah bukti keinginannya yang terwujud dan ikatannya dengan satu-satunya orang yang menempati hatinya. Dan sekarang… sekarang kenyataan itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya…

"… Perlihatkan… wajahmu," lirih Sasuke yang perlahan maju mendekati kepompong yang sudah tampak rapi itu, "mendekatlah padaku," bisiknya lagi. Dan seakan kunci dari sebuah gembok baja telah tertanam dan berputar searah jarum jam, suara pengakuan yang diwakili oleh hembusan cakra yang merasuk cepat dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang mampu melampaui teriknya matahari pun terdengar dan terlihat. Namun, Sasuke teguh di tempatnya, menunggu sosok di depannya memperlihatkan diri. Ketika anak itu menampakkan rupanya, gemetar tangan yang dialami sang Uchiha terlihat lebih kentara.

Seorang anak yang sekiranya seumuran dengan Sarada dan Boruto, memiliki helaian _raven_ yang mencuat berantakan dan sedikit panjang seperti model rambut Namikaze Minato, bermata heterokom oniks dan safir tajam dengan bulu mata lentik seperti Uchiha Itachi, berkulit kecokelatan seperti Naruto dan mengambil ekspresi Sasuke. Ialah hasil nyata dari ikatan dua orang yang saling menyayangi dengan sesungguhnya. Hasil nyata dari perasaan yang diyakini tidak akan ada kelanjutannya.

Sang Uchiha menyentuhkan ujung jari-jarinya pada kedua pipi anak itu. Tak lama, ia mulai mengelus permukaan kecokelatan yang masing-masing juga memiliki tiga garis seperti Naruto lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di sana. Oniks miliknya beradu dengan oniks-safir di depannya yang perlahan menutup setengah, menikmati sentuhan yang kerap dinanti. Seulas senyum tipis namun penuh makna bermain di wajah anak itu ketika Sasuke kembali mengelus pipinya. Sebuah senyuman yang mirip dengan yang selalu terukir di wajah sang Uzumaki saat memandangnya dari kejauhan yang ia ketahui berusaha menahan perasaannya.

Takkan ia pungkiri, takkan ia sangkal. Sasuke menginginkannya. Sasuke menginginkan anak yang berada dalam jangkauannya itu. Seorang anak dengan rupa dan ciri khas sempurna yang selama ini diinginkannya. Seorang anak yang lahir dari hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia menginginkannya.

"Milikku."

Bukan kata-kata manis yang terlontar dari mulut sang Uchiha dalam mengutarakan keputusannya melainkan suatu khas yang menjadikannya seorang Uchiha Sasuke: langsung dan tepat pada sasaran. Dan anak itu mengetahui dengan benar sifat sang _bunda_ setelah mendekam selama delapan tahun di tubuhnya.

"**Terima kasih, Ibu,"** ucap sang anak sebelum melirik ke Naruto, **"Ayah."** Lalu ia memeluk erat sang ibu sejenak sebelum melepaskannya dan berjalan menghampiri Kurama yang menyeringai senang. Naruto dan Sasuke bingung mendapatinya.

'_**Sudah kubilang mereka akan menerimamu, **_**Kit**_**, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya secara langsung,'**_ ucap Kurama pada anak yang membalas dengan anggukan, dan kemudian berbalik menghadap kedua orang tuanya. Siluman rubah berekor sembilan itu pun menatap mereka. _**'Sekarang akan kuberikan dua pilihan. Yang pertama, anak ini akan lahir ketika purnama di bulan ketujuh dalam keadaan berusia sama dengan yang tampak sekarang—sekitar usia anak pertama kalian. Atau yang kedua, anak ini akan lahir ketika purnama di bulan kesepuluh dengan kembali ke titik awal lahirnya seorang bayi manusia. Yang mana yang kalian inginkan?'**_ tanyanya.

"Bagaimana anak ini lahir ke dunia?" Naruto bertanya balik karena setahunya Sasuke tidak mempunyai organ tubuh wanita yang membantu proses kelahiran. Sasuke itu lelaki tulen!

'_**Aku akan meletakkan kepompong cakra anak ini ke perut Sasuke dan aku juga yang akan mengeluarkannya dengan membelah lapisan atas kulit perutnya. Saat anak ini lahir, aku akan menggunakan cakraku untuk memulihkan kondisi Sasuke, dan kau, Naruto, yang akan menekan cakraku yang meliar dengan cakramu. Aku akan bermaterialisasi di ruangan tempat ibumu melahirkan. Itu jika kau dan Sasuke memilih yang kedua,'**_ jelas Kurama. _**'Jika kalian memilih yang pertama, aku akan membuat dimensi lain di ruangan yang sama dan menarik anak ini keluar. Setelah itu, aku akan mengunci dimensi itu dengan cakraku dari dalam… dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menggunakan cakraku, juga bertemu denganku.'**_

"Tidak mau!" serta merta Naruto menolak. "Aku tidak mau kau terkurung di dalam dimensi lain! Meskipun selama delapan tahun ini kau tidak bicara denganku, aku selalu merasakan keberadaanmu dan itu membuatku tenang dan nyaman! Aku tidak mau jika kau harus melenyapkan dirimu! Persetan dengan pemikiran kalau aku hanya ingin kekuatanmu! Kau itu rekanku yang tak tergantikan, Kurama!" serunya kemudian.

"**Aku juga tidak ingin Kurama-san terkurung di sini. Aku tidak masalah jika harus mengulang kembali delapan tahun hidupku dan harus melupakan peristiwa yang terjadi hingga saat ini. Mengetahui bahwa Ayah, Ibu, dan Kurama-san menerima keberadaanku adalah hal yang paling penting bagiku. Jadi, pilihan pertama pun tak masalah,"** ujar anak itu.

"Selama aku bisa memilikinya dan bertemu di alam nyata, pilihan apapun tidak menjadi masalah untukku," timpal Sasuke.

Kurama menyeringai setelah mendengar ketiga jawaban itu. Ia tahu dan mengerti benar bahwa Naruto akan menolak pilihan yang pertama. Anak rubahnya itu memiliki ikatan batin yang cukup kuat dengannya karena selama hidupnya, keberadaan siluman berekor sembilan seperti dirinya adalah sosok yang selalu menemani dalam suka dan duka meskipun tidak saling bersua layaknya manusia. Naruto akan memilih hal yang lebih adil dan ia takkan membiarkan siapapun mendapatkan sesuatu yang berat sebelah. Demikian juga dengan anak rubahnya yang kedua. Selama delapan tahun observasi sunyi yang ia lakukan, Kurama mengerti bahwa sifat Naruto yang seperti itu menurun ke anaknya. Ditambah dengan perasaan sepi yang kian mendekam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ia tahu bahwa anak itu tak ingin Kurama merasakan kesepian abadi yang pasti akan dialaminya jika ia memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di dimensi lain—bisa jadi anak itu malah menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya! Kurama yang tidak bisa menerima itu. Dan untuk Sasuke, ia tahu betapa posesifnya pria Uchiha itu. Jika ada yang merupakan miliknya, Sasuke tidak akan segan mengakuinya dan mempertahankannya habis-habisan. Kurama lebih dari paham akan hal itu.

'_**Kalau begitu, kita akan berjumpa lagi di malam purnama di bulan kesepuluh.'**_ Dan tanpa aba-aba lebih, cahaya terang menyelimuti mereka. Yang terakhir terdengar adalah suara pengharapan dari satu-satunya buah hati dua insan yang saling mencintai dengan tulus.

**Tunggulah aku, Ayah, Ibu! Sebentar lagi kita akan berkumpul bersama!**

Naruto mendapati dirinya dan Sasuke kembali ke ruangan di rumah sakit dengan posisi sang Uchiha terbaring di atas ranjang dan sang Uzumaki bertumpu kening dengannya. Mata mereka saling bertaut seolah mencari pembenaran akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah yakin bahwa yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi belaka, lelaki berhelai pirang merendahkan bibirnya untuk mencium lembut pasangan jiwanya. Ia tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi ketika merasakan sepasang lengan mendekapnya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan untuk yang kesekian kali.

Kali itu, mereka benar-benar akan menepatinya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Hinata-chan, aku bukanlah suami yang baik. Aku senang dengan perasaanmu padaku dan bersyukur bahwa kau memilihku untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Tetapi, aku tak bisa lebih menyakitimu lagi. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik, dan aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Sejujurnya, seberapapun aku berusaha menjadi sosok yang kau inginkan, aku tak pernah benar-benar berusaha mengubah perasaanku. Aku memang hanya mencintai Sasuke dengan segenap hatiku._

_Maafkan aku."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Sakura, kau wanita yang tegar dan cerdas. Aku tahu bahwa kau memahami maksud perkataanku. Meskipun begitu, untuk kali ini akan kukatakan dengan jelas. Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku tidak mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku. Oleh karena itu, terima kasih karena telah menerimaku yang seperti ini tetapi aku tak bisa memungkiri perasaanku lagi._

_Maaf."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dua wanita duduk di dalam kedai _dango_ dan sedang berkutat dengan kemelut hati masing-masing. Beberapa hari lalu, mereka mendapat kata-kata yang selalu mereka harapkan tidak pernah terlontar dari suami mereka. Kata-kata yang mewakili perasaan yang telah mereka ketahui sebelumnya. Kata-kata yang mampu merusak atau justru memperkuat hubungan mereka selama ini. Namun, mereka tidak mampu mengkhayalkan yang terakhir karena ikatan antara kedua suami mereka sangatlah kuat semenjak awal hubungan itu dibina. Dan mereka menerima hubungan itu dengan segala kesiapan yang dapat mereka berikan.

"Hinata, apa kau akan memutuskan hubungan pernikahanmu dengan Naruto?" Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Hinata tersenyum sendu sebelum membalas, "Tidak, selama Naruto-kun tidak memintanya."

Sakura menghela napas lelah. "Berarti jika Naruto memintanya, kau akan melepaskannya begitu saja?" Balasan yang diterimanya adalah anggukan singkat. "Kau berkedudukan lebih tinggi di sini. Bisa saja kau mempertahankan hubungan kalian tapi entah kenapa aku berpikir bahwa kau takkan berusaha melakukannya," tambahnya sebelum mengambil satu tusuk dango lalu memakannya.

Wanita bermata putih itu meneguk tehnya lalu berkata, "Bukan masalah siapa yang berkedudukan lebih dalam hubungan ini tetapi di mana perasaan hati berlabuh. Mau seberapa kuat aku berusaha mempertahankan status kami, yang benar-benar dicintai Naruto-kun adalah Sasuke-san. Aku tak bisa memungkiri hal itu." Ia menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tegar, berusaha menahan sakit yang dirasakannya.

Mengerti apa yang bergelut dalam hati wanita itu, Sakura bertopang dagu ke meja setelah mengunyah habis dango-nya. "Aku tidak bisa sepertimu, Hinata. Aku benar-benar ingin mempertahankan Sasuke-kun di sisiku. Sekian lama aku menunggu dan akhirnya mendapatkan segelintir perhatiannya karena alasannya yang ingin memiliki momongan secara tradisional, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja! Aku ingin tetap berada di sisinya sebagai seorang pendamping hidup hingga ajal menjemput! Aku tidak ingin dinomorduakan lagi!" bisiknya lirih sambil menahan tangis yang dapat tumpah kapan saja.

'_Kita memang selalu menjadi yang kedua bagi Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-san, Sakura.'_ batin Hinata. Ia sudah dapat menerima hal itu semenjak pertama Naruto melamarnya. Pria itu pun telah memberitahu perasaan yang sesungguhnya, dan ia tidak berkeberatan sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin berada di sisinya meskipun yang dicintainya tidak balas mencintainya seperti yang ia inginkan. Bahkan jika ia harus menjadi mantan istri, selama Naruto masih mengizinkan dirinya untuk berada di sisinya, di suatu waktu dan di suatu tempat, ia akan menerima segalanya. Namun, kelihatannya tidak akan semudah itu bagi Sakura.

"Aku juga mencemaskan Sarada," Ia mendengar wanita itu berkata lagi. "Meskipun darah Uchiha mengalir di tubuhnya, anak itu terlalu mirip denganku. Kami sama-sama pencemas dan terkadang bisa melakukan hal yang nekat jika situasi memaksa. Ditambah hubungan rivalnya dengan Boruto, aku khawatir kalau nanti Sarada menjadi membenci semuanya," Sakura mengindikasikan kebencian yang pernah menguasai Sasuke di masa lalu secara tidak langsung. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada puterinya karena ia sendiri ragu dapat memulihkannya atau tidak. Wanita itu lalu tertawa dalam ironi, "Pernikahanku dengan Sasuke-kun ternyata malah membuatku paranoid…"

Hinata tidak balas tersenyum seperti biasanya karena ia paham bahwa ia pun harus mengambil tindakan pasti. "Jadi, kau akan melepaskannya, Sakura?" Kali ini, ia melihat bagaimana wanita di hadapannya meneguhkan diri dan memberikan seulas seringai percaya diri.

"Aku—juga kau, memang lebih pantas berdiri sendiri dan berkarir. Kita akan tunjukkan pada mereka betapa sesal yang akan datang tidak akan berguna sama sekali!"

Dan Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk pasti. Ia takkan menyesali keputusan itu, dan ia tahu bahwa kedua anaknya akan mengerti alasan di balik tindakannya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seorang anak berambut _raven_ duduk di hamparan permadani hijau yang di tengahnya terdapat batu besar berisi nama-nama pahlawan dan orang-orang yang gugur dalam peperangan. Anak itu membawa sekotak _sushi_, semangkuk _ramen_, dan dua buah tomat segar yang diletakkannya beriringan dengan lebar batu tersebut. Ia lalu mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakannya secara acak.

"Sushi ini buatan Mama Sakura dan sudah pasti enak! Kalau kalian masih hidup, aku pasti akan berbagi sushi ini! Jadi, akan kunikmati untuk bagian kalian juga ya!" Ia memakan sepotong sushi yang diambil dengan lahap. Kemudian, ia mengambil mangkuk ramen dan meniriskan mie dengan sumpitnya. "Kalau ramen ini buatan Mama Hinata yang selalu pas dalam menakar bumbu! Nggak heran tou-san pasti minta tambah—meskipun memang selalu nambah kalau sudah berurusan dengan ramen sih!" Ia menyeruput kuah ramen dan memakan mie-nya. Terakhir, ia mengambil sebuah tomat lalu membelahnya menjadi dua. Bagian yang paling kecil dimakannya dengan cepat lalu berkata. "Tomat ini kesukaan kaa-sama. Setiap ada kesempatan, pasti kaa-sama akan memakannya—bahkan sewaktu aku masih ada di perutnya, kaa-sama selalu memintanya setiap saat sampai membuat tou-san kebingungan karena tou-san tidak begitu suka sayur! Aku ingin tertawa kalau membayangkannya!" Anak itu pun tertawa geli setelah mengkhayalkannya. Tak lama, ia berhenti. Mata heterokom-nya menatap batu besar di depannya sebelum beralih ke langit cerah di atasnya. Dan ia menikmati suasana yang menyelubunginya.

"Kalian pasti pernah merasakan angin yang bertiup di desa ini. Meskipun hidup ketika peperangan berlangsung, angin tetap akan menjadi angin dan aku harap kalian merasakan kedamaian yang kurasakan," ucapnya teduh, seolah menolak ukuran usianya yang baru menginjak delapan tahun. "Aku berdoa—dan akan selalu mendoakan kalian agar menemukan kedamaian di alam sana." Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tulus yang mampu mencairkan hati baja sekalipun. Oniks-safirnya menyipit dalam ketenangan tanpa mengurangi tegasnya garis mata yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik. Kontur tubuhnya santai dan sigap secara bersamaan, mencerminkan seorang _shinobi_ yang selalu awas dan siap menghadapi situasi.

Namanya Menma. Terkadang bermarga Uchiha, terkadang Uzumaki, dan terkadang Namikaze. Sebanyak apapun marga yang diwariskan untuknya, Menma lebih senang jika orang-orang memanggil nama depannya karena membuatnya merasa lebih akrab dengan mereka. Usianya delapan tahun namun terkadang berkata dan bertindak bagai telah berusia remaja. Ia rutin mengunjungi batu memorial yang berada di taman Konoha sebulan sekali semenjak usianya tiga tahun. Ketika pertama kali menyampaikan maksudnya dengan cadel ke orang tuanya, mereka langsung membawanya ke tempat itu tanpa pertanyaan lebih. Menma merasa senang karena ayah-ibunya memahami keinginannya tanpa menghakimi. Ia pun menghadiahi keduanya dengan hujan ciuman dan pelukan.

Bagi Naruto dan Sasuke, yang kini memperhatikan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, perilaku anak mereka yang kerap mengunjungi batu memorial membuat mereka bangga sekaligus cemas. Bangga akan sikap terpuji yang senantiasa mendoakan orang-orang yang gugur dalam perang dan cemas akan alasan di balik hal tersebut. Mereka tidak ingin Menma ternyata memendam perasaan sepi yang pernah ia rasakan selama delapan tahun sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya, sehingga malah membaginya dengan orang-orang yang sudah tiada. Mereka selalu berkata padanya bahwa jika membutuhkan pundak untuk bersandar atau bahkan pelukan kehangatan, mereka akan selalu memberikannya. Balasan dari anak itu hanyalah senyum matahari yang menepis segala kekhawatiran. Meskipun Menma tak lagi mengingat kejadian sebelum kelahirannya, di sudut hatinya pasti masih tersisa ingatan yang takkan bisa dihapus selamanya. Mereka berharap bahwa waktu kebersamaan mereka akan senantiasa menemani Menma di manapun ranah hatinya berlabuh.

"Menma."

Seorang remaja berambut pirang mencuat bagai pisang menghampiri anak yang masih menatap langit itu. Di sampingnya, seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang hitam kebiruan yang diikat setengah berjalan mengikuti. Mereka lalu berdiri di sebelah Menma dan menatap batu di depannya.

"Waktunya makan siang, Menma-chan!" seru Himawari sambil menunjukkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya. Boruto nyengir menanggapi keceriaan adik perempuannya kalau sudah berhubungan dengan adik lelakinya.

"Hei, sekarang giliranku untuk makan siang dengan Menma, **Baka**to!" Tiba-tiba suara lain menimpali dari atas pohon rindang. Seorang gadis remaja berambut _raven_ yang digerai panjang pun melompat turun. Kacamata merahnya masih setia bertengger di batang hidungnya.

Kesal dikatai bodoh, Boruto mendecak sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kemarin kau sudah makan malam berdua dengan Menma, Sar**aho**! Sekarang giliranku dan Hima-chan untuk makan siang privat dengannya!" cibirnya.

Urat di dahi Sarada berkedut. "Makan malam dengan makan siang beda, Idiot! Itu saja kau tidak mengerti!"

Nadi di pelipis Boruto pun menyembul keluar. "Sok pintar kau! Memangnya kau pikir dirimu siap—"

"Aah! Himawari curang!" teriakan Sarada memotong kekesalan Boruto. Ia melihat Himawari yang sudah menggelar taplak piknik dan mulai menyuapi Menma dengan sepotong roti isi. "Itu tugasku!" serunya lagi, tidak rela perhatian adiknya direbut.

"Jangan abaikan aku!" Boruto yang kali ini tidak rela perhatian rivalnya teralihkan begitu saja.

"Bilang 'aaa', Menma-chan~" Himawari nampak tak peduli dengan keributan yang terjadi di antara kedua remaja itu.

Sementara itu, Menma membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah roti yang diberikan kakaknya yang termuda. "Enak, Hima-nee! Sara-nee dan Boru-nii juga ayo sini! Kita makan bersama!" serunya mengajak, membuat ketiga orang yang mendengar langsung menyingkirkan masalah masing-masing. Mereka pun berkumpul di depan batu memorial dan mulai makan siang.

Naruto, tak tahan untuk tidak bergabung, meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat ke tempat anak-anak mereka. "Tou-san dan kaa-san juga mau ikutaaaaaann!" serunya kekanak-kanakan meskipun usianya sudah hampir memasuki tahun ke-40.

"Dobe! Jangan memanggilku begitu!" gusar Sasuke meskipun tidak berusaha melepaskan tarikan pria mentari itu.

Menma, melihat keluarganya berkumpul—yang tentunya sebentar lagi akan ditambah dengan Mama Sakura dan Mama Hinata, menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Pendaran kebahagiaan yang menguar darinya seakan menular dan menghadiahkannya berbagai senyuman dari tiap-tiap anggota keluarganya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata seolah berusaha melakukan kontak dengan keluarganya yang satu lagi yang mendekam dalam perut ayahnya, dan berterimakasih.

_Ore wa koko ni iru._

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Hai, _owatta_! Mahap lama dan telat banget jadinya! Dan mungkin tidak memenuhi kriteria _challenge_ tapi inilah yang bisa Kyou berikan untuk kategori mpreg. Ternyata jadinya tetep bermain dengan pergulatan batin. Dan di sini Boruto manggil Saraho dari Sarada-aho, dan Sarada manggil Bakato dari Baka-Boruto. Semoga nggak bingung dan masih ada yang berkenan dengan fanfic ini!

_Happy belated Opposite Party 2!_

Ripiu en konkrit? Ndak usah pake flem ya~

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
